Rumput Hijau di Halaman Belakang
by Mihashi Takaya
Summary: Tajima mencintai Hanai, tapi Hanai tidak mencintai Tajima. Hanai tidak mau menerima Tajima sebagai kekasihnya karena ia merasa masih normal. Oneshoot. Request dari Ginatajima. Maaf kalau gak sesuai harapan!


Genre : Romance

Rated : T

Pairing : TajiHanai

Disclaimer : Ookiku Furikabutte©Higuchi Asa

Warning : AU, typo, gaje, singkat, dan sebagainya…

A/N: Yang di-Bold itu mimpinya Hanai, ya!

.

.

.

**Rumput Hijau di Halaman Belakang**

**"Aku mencintai kamu, Hanai," aku Tajima malu-malu.**

** "Maaf, tapi aku tidak."**

** "Tolong, jangan katakan hal itu!"**

** "Tapi, itu yang sebenarnya, Tajima."**

** "Iya, aku tahu. Tapi, itu membuatku terluka."**

** "Kau tidak bisa membohongi dirimu sendiri, kan?"**

** "Iya, tapi... Hanai, aku sungguh-sungguh!"**

** "Kau sedang dimabuk asmara, Tajima. Sadarlah! Aku tidak mungkin mencintai kamu! Kita laki-laki," tegas Hanai.**

** "Memang mengapa jika kau dan aku saling mencintai?"**

** "Mencintai teman itu memang harus, tapi jangan berlebihan."**

** "Tidak mau! Ini perasaanku, Hanai! Kau tidak bisa mengatur perasaan orang lain, kan?"**

** "Iya, benar. Tapi, aku bisa membimbingmu kembali, kalau kau mau, tentunya."**

** "Aku tunggu jawabanmu seusai pertandingan final nanti, Hanai?"**

** "Tapi, Tajima... Tajima!"**

** Tajima telah berlalu ketika Hanai hendak mengatakan hal yang sedang dirasakannya tentang pengakuan Tajima. Rasa keprihatinannya. Namun, Tajima terus berjalan seolah teriakan Hanai hanya angin lalu.**

"Bahkan, hal itu sampai terbawa ke dalam mimpi."

Hanai meraih tasnya. Sebelum melangkah meninggalkan _dugout_, ia melihat lapangan tempat ia dan timnya bekerja keras selama ini.

"Besok…" gumamnya. "Aku takkan membiarkan dia dan cinta konyolnya itu menggangguku besok."

Hanai mampir ke parkiran sepeda di sekolahnya untuk mengambil sepedanya, yang sudah setia bersamanya selama sepuluh tahun. Sejak sekolah dasar, ia selalu menggunakan sepeda itu untuk mengantarnya ke sekolah dan menemaninya bermain.

Sekolah tampak lengang ketika Hanai sampai. Seperti tidak ada kehidupan di tempat itu. Bahkan, burung pun seperti enggan bersuara. Meskipun hanya bisikan angin. Sepi.

"Tempat ini seperti kuburan. Ah, tidak! Kurasa, kuburan masih lebih baik dari tempat ini."

Bulu roma Hanai berdiri ketika pemuda berusia enam belas tahun itu merasakan sentuhan angin di tengkuknya.

Hanai berjalan ke halaman sekolah, menuju sepeda satu-satunya yang terparkir di sana. Setiap langkahnya terasa terseok-seok, seperti ditarik seseorang. Ia memicingkan matanya yang cukup besar. Ia benar-benar takut untuk membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Takut melihat sesuatu yang buruk, seperti makhluk halus, misalnya.

Ia lalu bergegas pulang setelah berhasil menjangkau sepedanya.

Esoknya…

"Selamat pagi, Hanai," sapa Tajima ramah dan menampakkan senyumnya yang dibuat semanis mungkin. Ia semakin melebarkan senyumnya ketika melihat keterkejutan Hanai akan dirinya. Hingga bola baseball yang sedang dibersihkan oleh Hanai terlepas dari tangannya.

Tajima memungut bola baseball yang menggelinding di kakinya.

"Pa-pagi," jawab Hanai gugup.

"Hei, tidak perlu gugup seperti itu," kata Tajima santai. "Kita, kan, cuma berdua di sini."

Tajima memberikan bola baseball itu kepada Hanai. Hanai menerimanya dengan sangat hati-hati. Ia tidak ingin bersentuhan dengan temannya yang satu itu.

"Karena itulah!" seru Hanai.

Hanai kembali membersihkan bola-bola baseball, dengan alasan lain, berpura-pura tidak mengacuhkan Tajima. Sementara Tajima terus membicarakan tentang dirinya, meski ia tahu Hanai tak mau mendengarkannya.

"Aku akan mempersiapkan peralatan baseball yang lain sebelum mereka datang."

Hanai mencari-cari alasan untuk menghindar. Tapi, dengan cekatan Tajima menarik lengan Hanai, lalu memeluknya.

Hanai berusaha melepaskan pelukan itu dengan selembut mungkin. Ia berusaha tidak ingin menyakiti hati temannya itu lagi, tepatnya seperti seminggu lalu.

"Kau harum, Hanai. Aku menyukainya," bisik Tajima selembut mungkin. Ia berharap Hanai dapat menerima dirinya jika ia menjadi seseorang yang lebih lembut. Namun, pengakuannya itu justru membuat Hanai bergidik ngeri. Menggelikan.

"Aku akan membantumu mengambil barang-barang itu di gudang." Tajima masih memeluk Hanai. Ia berusaha membujuk dan merayu Hanai.

"Maaf, aku mau buang air dulu."

"Oke, oke, aku mengerti kau tidak bisa menerima perlakuanku ini." Tajima melepaskan pelukannya. Hanai mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Tajima menatapnya. "Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu hingga pertandingan besok selesai."

Tajima berlalu. Sekonyong-konyong paku-paku di kedua kaki Hanai terlepas satu per satu. Ia terduduk lega.

"Besok, ya?"

Hanai kembali cemas ketika mengingat pertandingan besok. Rasanya, ia ingin menghentikan waktu saat itu juga. Ia takut bertemu hari esok. Takut karena harus memberikan jawaban yang mungkin menyakiti hati temannya sendiri.

Hari yang paling ditakutkan Hanai pun tiba.

"Ada apa, Hanai?" tanya Momoe.

Hanai melonjak kaget ketika tepukan pelan menyentuh bahunya. Hal itu membuat tiga kerutan di kening Momoe, Pelatih Tim Nishiura.

"A-a… oh, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa, Pelatih," ujar Hanai berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Mengapa kau berusaha menyembunyikannya dariku? Apakah hal itu merupakan aib bagimu?" selidik Momoe.

"Begitulah, Pelatih…"

"Aku mengerti."

"Terima kasih."

Hanai melepas topinya dan membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Tapi, aku ingin minta satu hal padamu."

"Apa itu, Pelatih?"

"Tolong lupakan masalahmu itu jika kau tidak ingin kutendang dari tim ini!" bentak wanita berambut panjang itu.

"Ba-baik, Pelatih!" Hanai selalu bergidik ketika melihat Momoe marah. Ia ingin segera beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Hehehe… aku hanya bercanda, kok." Momoe melembut. "Setidaknya, untuk hari ini…" Momoe menatap Hanai serius. "… Tolong menangkan pertandingan ini. Pimpinlah anak-anak itu dengan seluruh dedikasimu."

Hanai melihat ke lapangan. Di sana ada Mihashi dan Abe yang sedang pemanasan bersama. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ada Izumi, Sakaeguchi, Nishihiro, Oki, Mizutani, Suyama, dan Tajima. Ia melihat ke arah bangku penonton. Sudah mulai penuh. Saat itu, ia berjanji di dalam hatinya, "Kami akan menang!"

Tak lama setelah janji itu diikrarkan, pertandingan pun dimulai. Tim Nishiura bisa dengan mudah menguasai pertandingan sejak _inning_ pertama hingga _inning_ ketiga. Mereka telah mencetak tiga _run_. Namun, tim Nishiura perlahan-lahan kehilangan momentumnya sejak _inning_ ketiga akhir hingga _inning_ ketujuh ini. Tepatnya sejak Haruna menjejakkan kakinya di atas _pitcher's plate _kebanggan setiap pelempar, terutama Mihashi. Namun, keputusan bermain dalam tujuh _inning_ cukup membuat tim Nishiura terlihat kuat. Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika permainan dilanjutkan hingga_ inning_ kesembilan.

Perkataan-perkataan Tajima minggu lalu itu masih terngiang-ngiang di telinga Hanai. Saat ia memukul. Saat ia menjaga lapangan kanan bagian luar. Saat ia berlari menuju home. Tapi Hanai sudah berjanji. Kini, saatnya ia mencetak run.

"Jatuh! Jatuh! Jatuh!"

Sementara penonton yang lain berteriak,

"_Out! Out!_"

Sorakan penonton begitu heboh ketika Tajima berhasil memukul _sinker _milik Haruna. Hanai mengambil kesempatan baik itu untuk terus berlari. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanya _home plate_ yang menunggunya beberapa meter lagi.

"_Save!_"

"Hore!"

Semua anggota tim Nishiura bersorak sorai ketika Hanai berhasil mencuri satu _run_ dari Musashino First. Angka kemenangan.

"Kita menang, kawan-kawan!" seru Hanai gembira.

"Ki-kita juara nasional!" tambah Mihashi.

"Ya, ini semua karena kamu pelemparnya," puji Abe.

Selesai menerima piala dan penobatan sebagai juara nasional baru, semua anak-anak Nishiura bergegas pulang ke rumah masing-masing, tentunya setelah pendinginan singkat. Mereka sepakat langsung ke rumah Mihashi untuk merayakan kemenangan pertama mereka hari itu juga.

Suasana di rumah Mihashi riuh rendah. Pesta dadakan itu tetap meriah meski dengan hiasan dinding seadanya. Kue-kue yang ada di pesta itu dipesan via telepon sejam setelah pertandingan usai. Ibu Mihashi sedang pergi ke luar kota selama seminggu sejak dua hari yang lalu. Jadi, semua ibu dari anggota Nishiura yang lain juga tidak datang. Alasan utamanya, karena mereka ingin mengobrol dengan Nyonya Mihashi. Karena itu, mereka menitipkan beberapa bungkus kue yang dapat menambah meriahnya kuliner di dalam pesta itu.

Tidak semua bisa hadir di dalam pesta itu. Shinooka tidak bisa hadir karena ia harus les piano malam itu. Selain itu, semuanya tampak menjalin kebersamaan yang hangat.

Tak lama setelah pesta dimulai, Hanai pergi ke halaman belakang diam-diam. Ia duduk di atas hamparan rumput hijau yang semerbak.

"Ah, semua itu sudah terbayar lunas kini."

Ada kolam ikan di belakang rumah Mihashi. Hanai memandangi kolam ikan itu dan tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang kurang dalam hatinya. Kekosongan. Kompor emosinya bagai hilang ditelan kehampaan.

Segala hal tentang hidupnya, cita-citanya, sebenarnya sudah terwujud. Bahkan, ia mendapatkan lebih dari harapannya. Menjadi kapten, salah satu impiannya sejak kecil. Tetapi, bukan hal itu yang dia inginkan sekarang. Ia menginginkan sesuatu yang lain.

Hanai membisikkan keinginannya itu pada rerumputan yang bergoyang diterpa angin malam melalui telepati. Ia juga bercerita pada langit malam dan bintang-bintang. Ia ingin membangun kembali hatinya yang runtuh karena kegalauan.

"Hanai…"

Bayang-bayang tentang kepingan hatinya yang menghilang telah dibuyarkan oleh sapaan pelan seseorang di belakangnya. Hanai tahu pemilik suara itu. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa orang yang memanggilnya itu telah duduk di sisi kirinya sekarang. Bukan karena orang itu akan mencuri kenikmatannya memandangi rerumputan dan langit malam di sana, tetapi, karena dia adalah Tajima.

"Ta-Tajima."

"Selamat malam, Hanai. Sudah seminggu kebersamaan kita dan yang lain merenggang, ya? Kau juga merasakan hal itu, kan?"

"I-iya."

"Bolehkah aku membicarakan sesuatu padamu?"

Hanai harap-harap cemas.

"Apakah tentang itu? Kalau itu..."

"Ini bukan tentang perasaanku padamu yang tidak biasa itu. Aku sudah melupakannya. Kau juga boleh mengatakan penolakanmu itu padaku sekarang."

Tajima menunduk. Hanai memperhatikan ekspresi di wajah Tajima, sebentar, lalu kembali memfokuskan matanya pada rumput-rumput, melanjutkan bercerita dalam kebisuan.

"Aku mencintai kamu, Tajima."

"Apa? Tapi, bukankah waktu itu kau menolkku?"

Hanai tidak menjawab. Ia menatap Tajima dalam-dalam. Ia memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Tajima. Uap-uap air di langit berarak memayungi cinta mereka malam itu. Rasi bintang-bintang seolah berhamburan dan membentuk rasi bintang yang baru, yaitu Rasi Bintang Cinta.

Hanai dan Tajima membicarakan tentang pemikiran dan perasaan mereka masing-masing. Mereka sudah mulai akrab seperti sebelum Tajima mengungkapkan perasaannya itu. Hingga akhirnya, mereka menyadari satu hal. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mencari mereka malam itu!

"Menurutmu, mengapa tidak ada seorang pun yang mencari kita, Hanai?"

"Karena mereka masih sibuk berpesta, mungkin. Atau…"

"Apa kau memikirkan hal yang sama denganku?"

"Mereka tidak mungkin melupakan kita. Mereka masih peduli pada kita, kan?"

"Ya, karena mereka peduli pada kita dan mencintai kita, kan?"

"Ya, begitulah seharusnya kita hidup. Mencintai orang lain dengan sewajarnya."

"Tajima?"

"Ya?"

Hanai menarik lengan Tajima hingga ia berdiri. Ia mengajak Tajima untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Tajima berjalan terhuyung-huyung karena langkahnya yang kecil tak mampu mengimbangi Hanai.

Sesampainya di tepat pesta, mereka terpaksa harus menahan tawa ketika melihat teman-temannya tergeletak dalam ketidaksadaran di ruang tamu. Penampilan mereka terlihat konyol. Abe tertidur di kursi bagai seorang yang ikut terbuai kantuk karena lelah meninabobokan Mihashi di sebelahnya. Kepala Mihashi tersandar di bahu Abe. Tak jauh dari situ, ada Sakaeguchi yang sedang memeluk boneka milik Ruri, sepupu Mihashi. Tiga meter dari sana, ada Izumi, Suyama, dan Oki yang saling tindih-menindih di atas lantai. Sedangkan Nishihiro terlihat seperti mayat tergeletak di samping kulkas. Mizutani tampak paling tenang di antaranya yang lain. Cara ia tidur sangat elegan dan anggun. Keanggunannya dapat mengalahkan Pelatih mereka. Lihat saja di depan TV. Momoe tidur sambil mendengkur dengan remote TV dalam genggamannya. Siaran berita malam seolah menyahut dengkuran Momoe.

"Karena semuanya telah tertidur lelap," bisik Hanai pada Tajima.  
Hanai dan Tajima harus mengendap-endap supaya tidak membangunkan singa-singa yang lelah berpesta. Mereka menghabiskan semua hidangan pesta yang masih tersisa. Hingga mereka turut terjebak dalam mimpi bersama pendahulu-pendahulu mereka.

~TAMAT~

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga!

Review? 


End file.
